


What We Learn in Shadows and Blood

by cereus



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/cereus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come speak to me, you, Who wove safety out of the shadows in her dark hair."</p><p>Thuringwethil and Luthien discuss a truce... and a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Learn in Shadows and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A poem for Silmarillion Femslash February!  
> Based on a prompt by magpiescholar.

Come speak to me,

You, Who wove safety

Out of the shadows in her dark hair.

You understand... that darkness is not evil.

 

Let me show you what it is

To be wrapped up in warm wings

To fly up into soft breezes

To fall into the arms of the night.

 

Come, let me show you,

The places under the earth

Where water makes music

And the red water that runs through the cave of the heart.

 

…

 

Come embrace me,

You who see through the shadows

To welcome the daughter of starlight

Who shamed your “masters” with boldness.

 

Let me show you what it is

That the shadows under the trees mean

That the songs of the birds of the night say

That life weaves from them both

 

Come, let me embrace you

Let my hair and your wings fall around us

For I feel I may journey where wisdom is needed

Teach me the secrets that run through my blood.


End file.
